Skin Walkers
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: Existen algunas cosas tan aterradoras en este mundo , que fingimos que no existen , los vemos en nuestras pesadillas , nos decimos a nosotros mismos que tales cosas no existen , pero la verdad es que están ahí fuera y más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos. H


Skin Walkers

RESUMEN:

Existen algunas cosas tan aterradoras en este mundo , que fingimos que no existen , los vemos en nuestras pesadillas , nos decimos a nosotros mismos que tales cosas no existen , pero la verdad es que están ahí fuera y más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos. HP/DM .Trata principalmente de hombres lobo. Es un mundo alterno de Harry Potter , así que no os preocupéis si veis cosas fuera de lo normal. Contiene Mpreg.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Mucha muerte , lemon , Mpreg , escenas de angustia y terror. Si no os gusta el yaoi , por favor no lo leáis .

------------------------

Hola a todos como estáis , esta historia se me ocurrió viendo la película de Skin walkers.

Por supuesto no soy la escritora de Harry Potter , esa es mi querida J.K Rowling.

- bla bla bla – diálogo

" bla bla bla" pensamientos

----------------------cambio de escena

BUENOS OS DEJO

ATTE: Nakamura-chan o Harryxdraco

------------------------

Prólogo

Los Skin Walkers , son humanos que han conseguido poderes contagiados a través de la sangre. Los que no tienen sed de sangre le llaman Don , mientras los sedientos de sangre le llaman Maldición.

Se está librando un guerra entre los Skin Walkers , que quieren que acabe la maldición y las Criaturas que quieren que continúe y aceptan los poderes de la bestia.

Según una leyenda India , un chico de 13 años (James) , pondrá fin a los servidores de la bestia.

------------------------

**El principio**

Bill Weasley corría asustado por un frondoso bosque lleno de matorrales y pinos , huyendo de las criaturas que le perseguían, su respiración cada vez era más agitada , su carrera era una agonía continua , su fuerza se debilitaba cada vez más, encontraba cadáveres y cadáveres a su paso , colgados de los árboles , desgarrados y mutilados.

Bill no podía más , se paró frente a un enorme árbol , y sintió el filo de un navaja clavándose en el árbol a 2 centímetros de su cabeza, se escondió detrás, y el terror se apoderó de él , sentía a las criaturas cerca , pero no podía verlos , empuño un arma y apuntó hacia todas partes , pero seguía sin ver nada , se relajó por un momento y aprovechó para destruir la cinta

que llevaba encima y al girarse tenía una criatura de aspecto aterrador frente a él que le enseñó sus fauces y de un zarpazo le golpeó le desgarró el rostro y lo dejó inconsciente.

Bill despertó de su inconsciencia y se encontró colgado boca debajo de un árbol, el líder de las Criaturas ( Harry) ,le arrebató el arma y dijo con voz despectiva.

-¿Con que balas de plata eh?...já!!-el ser maligno se rió de él- Bien cuidador , ya veo que proteges a esos patéticos humanos , pero pronto , todo habrá terminado, y esta deshonra para nuestra verdadera naturaleza acabará para siempre ¿Qué había en la cinta Bill?.

-No encontraréis al chico a tiempo.- de repente el cielo se volvió rojo como el fuego, la luna se volvió incandescente y Bill susurró – Ya ha empezado, la leyenda es cierta.

Harry apuntó a Bill con el arma y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está el chico?.

-Nunca los sabrás- dijo Bill.

La Criatura rabiosa disparó a Bill en la cabeza con el arma , esparciendo sus sesos por el bosque y gritó:

-Rápido , reunir a todos , tenemos cuatro días para encontrar al chico , si no lo encontramos será nuestro fin.

Sobre el cielo rojo , un halcón volaba endemoniado guiando a las Criaturas.

------------------------

En el pueblo de Grinder Place , varios Skin-wolkers veían una cinta de video distribuidas por todo el país , gracias a los cuidadores , en ellos se veía a un niño de 12 años jugando con su tren de juguete , esa era la prueba del que el chico seguía aún con vida, y la esperanza de los Skin-wolkers de derrotar a las Criaturas.

Uno de los humanos , Theodore , dijo a los Skin que le acompañaba en la cena .

-Es la hora , debemos bajar al sótano.

El humano ató con cadenas y cuerdas a todos los Skin , para que en el momento de la transformación , no pudiesen saciar su sed de sangre.

Una vez atados , de repente , se fue la luz , todos estaban aterrados , Theodore con pies temblorosos, subió arriba a ver que sucedía .Todo estaba en silencio , ni un ruido se oía , solo un halcón que se posó sobre el tejado de la casa. Las Criaturas estaban cerca.

Theodore empuñando un mechero , vió por la ventana que todo estaba en calma , tranquilo se dirigió hacia los plomos y encendió la luz de la casa. Al girarse vió que unas de las Criaturas estaba ahí, frente a él , le entró pánico , iba a salir corriendo , pero no le dio tiempo ,la criatura se abalanzó sobre él y le despedazó.

Abajo los Skin , seguían atados sin poder moverse, y aterrados por los gritos de Theodore. Ven bajar muy lentamente por las escaleras un ser misterioso , con botas negras de cuero , y puntera plateada, pantalón de cuero ajustado , camisa sin mangas negro , ajustado a su perfecto pecho , con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo , tenía el pelo negro largo y suelto , y unas gafas oscuras. Bajaba con sed de venganza , por no encontrar respuestas a la localización del chico, se acercó a los Skin y los interrogó amenazándoles con matarlos a todos si no contestaban .Se acercó a la que parecía la más débil de todos , una chica de unos hermosos ojos azul cristalino, y con cabellera rubia , "me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien" pensó , unas de las criaturas desesperado apuntó a un Skin en la cabeza , mientras decía:

-Dime cuando Harry , y los mato a todos – dijo Siruis riendo .

-Osea que es verdad , el chico está vivo ¿Dónde está?- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la cinta , al no obtener respuesta ,sacudiendo la cabeza , le preguntó a la chica hacia donde demonios se dirige el chico , la chica llorando contestó:

-No lo se , te juro que no lo se.

-¿Seguro?- contestó Harry acercando la pistola a la sien del novio de la chica .

-¡¡¡¡No por favor , no lo hagas , te digo que no lo se!!!! – de tanto llorar , no le quedaban lágrimas.

-Si cooperas con nosotros , quedaras libre junto a tu novio , si eliges lo contrario serás forzada a verle sufrir en agonía , permitiéndote una última mirada a la vida que decidiste que acabara ¿Entiendes? – dijo pasándole la navaja por el bello rostro , al obtener una respuesta positiva dijo -Bien ¿Dónde está?.

-No lo sabemos , nunca lo hemos sabido .

-Está mintiendo – dijo Ginny .

-Debe saber algo , Harry – Siruis masculló.

Harry despiadado y sin escrúpulos no dudo un segundo y apretó el gatillo, murmurando:

-Mmmm verdaderamente , no lo sabes.

Harry y las Criaturas subieron a la planta alta, mientras Ginny se adelantó , cabreada y dijo , cuando Harry le miró de arriba a bajo.

-Y ya esta, tu la crees, no tiene sentido , no es posible Harry – masculló.

-Tiene todo el sentido , no pueden decirnos todo lo que saben , hagamos lo que hagamos , es infalible – dijo calmado .

-No pueden morir por un niño que nunca han vista – aguzando la mirada se acercó a Harry.

-Tienen fé, es lo único que necesitan.

-Piénsalo bien , el niño está ahí fuera – cuando estuvo al frente de Harry bajó la mirada – preferiría morir , a ser lo que era.

-Encontraremos al niño , no tenemos alternativa , le encontraremos Ginny – dijo subiéndole el rostro , para observar bien las facciones de su amante.

------------------------

Cuando estaban viendo el video , las criaturas estaban impacientes , no podían esperar más.

-Esto es imposible , estamos perdiendo el tiempo Harry , solo nos quedan 4 noches para encontrarlo , ni si quiera se le ve la cara .

Al terminar de ver la cinta , ya sabía donde encontrar al niño , Harry dijo:

-¡¡¡Si , si!!!ya se donde estás renacuajo , ahora si te cazaré!!!!!- bramó Harry, mientras las otras Criaturas que se encontraban al lado suyo victoreaban a su superior.

------------------------

A otro lado del país , James( el chico) , sufría tremendas pesadillas , dolores , malestar y visiones. Draco estaba junto a él , calmándole y poniéndole un aerosol para que el chico respirara , su respiración era muy agitada .

-Respira , animo , respira .

En ese momento entró a la habitación Severus , trayendo consigo un bol , que contenía infusión india , se sentó al lado de James , le puso un toalla encima de sus piernas y colocó el bol encima de la toalla .

-¡¡¡Severus no puede respirar , le puse la inyección esta mañana , no lo entiendo!!!- dijo Draco agitado.

-Tranquilo Draco , ahora , James , quiero que inhales fuerte el vapor – dijo mientras le ayudaba a bajar la cabeza , cuando vió que la respiración del chico , era normal , se permitió suspirar , mientras Draco se dejó caer el la cama de lo aliviado que estaba , de ver a su hijo bien .

-Gracias Severus– dijo Draco.

-Waa, esto huele fatal – dijo James , cuando ya estaba completamente recuperado.

------------------------

De madrugada , Draco entró a la habitación de su hijo , vió que la respiración de James era agitada , " seguro tuvo otra pesadilla" pensó.

-¿Estas bien mi vida? – cuando el niño asintió dijo - ¿ Quieres ver algo interesante?- Draco le señaló por la ventana , la luna tenía un hermoso rojo carmesí , al ver que su hijo se quedaba como hipnotizado , le dio un beso en la frente , sacándole de su hipnotización , y se acostó junto a él , para poder velar su sueño.

-Te quiero , pá.

-Y yo a ti cariño.

Amanecía y el sol salía por el Este reflejándose en la fachada de la casa.

Severus se encontraba en la terraza de la enorme casa , tomando su taza de té , como hacía habitualmente , cuando de repente vió a un coche , era Albus. Cuando el anciano estuvo a su lado , le dijo:

-James ha tenido otro ataque esta noche .

-La luna esta aumentado su fuerza , el momento se acerca. Por suerte has estado siempre con nosotros , no se que haríamos sin tí Severus.

-No sabría hacer otra cosa , Albus – dijo sonriendo.

------------------------

Esa misma mañana , James se encontraba jugando apaciblemente con su cometa , mientras muy cerca de él , Draco e Ian hablaban sobre el estado de James.

-James y yo tenemos que irnos , Ian , debemos rehacer nuestras vidas , no podemos seguir dependiendo de vosotros , hace 13 años que murió Harry , su fantasma está por todas partes , cada vez que os miro , le veo a él - le comentó Draco abatido.

-Vamos Draco no te engañes , el fantasma de mi hermano estará contigo vayas donde vayas , tienes que ser fuerte , es lo que él quería.

Entre tanto llega Blaize con el correo , y saluda a James y le sonríe .

-Hola Blaize , que pasa? – le preguntó el pequeño sonriendo .

-Tengo un regalo para ti , toma. – dijo entregándole un enorme paquete.

-Gracias , Blaize , eres el mejor- y se fue corriendo.

Cuando se hubo ido Blaize , aparece la tía de James , Luna , el chico la invita a que jugara con el , con sus trenes , se van al desván . Durante el juego , el tren descarrila y James saca una navaja para apartar la vías.

-¿De donde has sacado esa navaja James? – pregunto interesada.

-Me la dio mi pá.

-Parece que está muy usada.

-Es que era de mi padre , tía , eso es lo que me dijo pá.

Mientras que seguían hablando , entró Neville , el novio de Luna.

-Mira quien ha venido – le sonrió la chica.

-Hola mi vida , como estas?.

-Bien , normal.- contestó , la cogió por la cintura , la abrazó y la besó , James para no interrumpirlos se dirigió a donde se encontraba su tío Ian y lo abraza.

-¿Qué tal James?.

-Bien , tío Ian..

Draco y Neville como todas las mañanas , se preparaban para ir al trabajo. Ya en la pequeña terraza se despidieron de los demás familiares , cuando se estaban hiendo , Draco volvió atrás y le dijo a Albus:

-¿Qué te pareció la luna anoche, fue interesante verdad?.

-Si ...– dijo con cara asustada.

-Dejarás a James en la tienda después ?- mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Si..., no te preocupes.

------------------------

Mientras las Criaturas armadas hasta los dientes , se dirigían al pueblo siguiendo al endemoniado halcón que les guiaba.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo , Harry con un movimiento de la mano les dijo a las demás Criaturas, que se dispensaran , el sitio parecía solitario , un pueblo fantasma , las Criaturas rastreaban calle por calle , tienda por tienda.

Por una de las tantas calles solitarias , pasaba James con Albus, su " abuelo" , una anciano aparentemente inofensivo. Draco estaba cada vez más preocupado , se suponía que Albus y James quedaron en venir a visitarlo hace media hora , nervioso lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas en la tienda , como un león enjaulado.

Por unos instantes el anciano se paró al oír el grito de un halcón que se acercaba a ellos , "esa es la señal" , pensó. Harry oyó al halcón giro el rostro y ahí vió al anciano con el niño , intercambió una mirada fija y penetrante con Albus...

Durante unos instantes nadie se movió , Harry tenía a escasos cincuenta metros la posibilidad de acabar con la profecía , matando a James ,empezaron a caminar lentamente sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo , como si de un duelo se tratase, antes de poder avanzar Harry, el anciano apartó a James a un lado protegiéndolo , y sacó de su bolsillo de pantalón , una enorme arma que empuñó, y dijo al chico:

-Corre y escóndete , y por nada del mundo salgas del escondite .

Y así , empezó el tiroteo entre el Albus y Harry , al que se les unieron todos los habitantes que se encontraban escondidos y el resto de las Criaturas. Las balas volaban de un lado a otro , durante unos minutos , no se distinguía quien caía y quien no , pero el ruido era infernal , los Skin disparaban sin parar , intentando proteger al chico.

-¡¡¡Coged al chico!!!- gritó Harry.

James se había escondido en una de las tiendas cercanas y asustado , se acurrucó en un rincón , hasta que oyó unos pasos que entraban en la tienda , comenzó a temblar y a llorar , afortunadamente era Draco , quien no dudó en ir a socorrer a su hijo , se abrazaron y se escondieron juntos ...

Una Criatura estaba muy cerca de ellos , casi podía olerles , pero Ian estuvo atentó y apareció detrás de Draco y tapándole la boca para que no gritara le susurró:

-Shhhh ...shh...tranquilos no os mováis , seguidme despacio , no hagáis ruido.

Se dirigieron a un garaje cercano , donde estaban los demás dentro de un Camión Container , atravesando el frente que cubría Harry y las demás Criaturas. Por unos segundos habían salvado sus vidas , mientras que ellos continuaban en el Camión , dejaron a tras al anciano , que no consiguió llegar al camión , Harry le vió y le disparó a bocajarro en la cabeza.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------


End file.
